1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a transparent display device with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most recently, transparent display devices are actively being researched which allow not only an image to be displayed thereon but also allows objects at their rear side to be viewed. These transparent display devices can be ordinarily realized employing any one of an organic light emission panel and a plasma display panel which use self-generated light.
However, the transparent display devices cannot ordinarily be realized employing an LCD panel which does not self generate light and must use light applied from the rear side. This results from the fact that an opaque backlight assembly must be disposed at the rear side of the LCD panel and polarizing plates for controlling the penetration of light must be attached to the front and rear surfaces of the LCD panel. More specifically, the polarizing plates on the front and rear surface of the LCD panel allow light to pass through them when a liquid crystal material within the LCD panel is driven. On the contrary, when the liquid crystal material is not driven, the polarizing plates are in an opaque state. Due to this, it is impossible to implement the transparent display device using the LCD panel.
Nevertheless, transparent display devices can be applied to the front glasses of vehicles, household glasses, and so on, in order to provide desired information to users. Also, it is evident that the possibility of applying the transparent display device in a variety of fields will rapidly increase. Moreover, since the LCD panel provides a wide viewing-angle, a high brightness, a high contrast ratio, and a full color display, it is very necessary to develop a transparent display device with the LCD panel.